Media storage systems are commonly used to store large volumes of computer-readable data on removable storage media, such as magnetic tape cartridges and optical storage media, to name only a few examples. Such storage systems may include one or more storage devices with storage locations for the storage media. One or more data access devices may also be included for read and/or write operations on the storage media.
Media storage systems may also include cartridge retrieving devices, also referred to as picker assemblies, which are operable to retrieve and transport the storage media in the storage system. For example, the picker assembly may be used to deliver storage media to the data access device for read and/or write operations. The picker assembly may also be operated to return the storage media to a storage location following the read and/or write operation.
The picker assembly may include a plunge assembly that is configured with a finger that extends under a storage medium and engages an indentation or notch formed on the surface of a storage medium. However, this configuration requires operational clearance, increasing the size of media storage systems. The plunger also requires many moving components (e.g., spring-loaded rotating finger and splaying assembly).